


Ba-Boom!

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol is terrified of thunderstorms, but luckily she has Therese to make her feel better.





	Ba-Boom!

Carol sat alone at the kitchen table with a cup of herbal tea. She was thirsty from the humidity, but had a hard time keeping the spoon from rattling against the rim of her china cup. The fatal rumbling sounds of thunder echoed through the walls of her apartment and she felt uneasy about it. She had to switch on the record player earlier, but it was useless to drown out the weather. She never liked thunderstorms. She was embarrassed that she was still afraid of them especially at her age. Even when she was a little girl, she would throw the blankets over her head inside her bedroom and try singing herself to sleep.

_Not this time._

Carol pushed her drink away and shuffled towards the window into the living room in her lavender silk pajamas. She pushed back the curtain and wondered what was taking Therese so long to finish work. She had mentioned on the phone that she would arrive home a half hour later than usual. Carol demanded to know if she needed to be picked up. Therese gently replied that no, she could walk or take a cab back. Carol felt foolish for agreeing with her. Maybe Therese had lost power? Or maybe lightning struck a tree on her walk through the park and she was trapped in a ring of fire?

Abruptly, Carol dashed to the coat room, grabbed her keys and umbrella, and left the apartment heading straight for her car. 

Rain was falling down hard and the world around her was dark and cloudy. Cold and wet, Carol slid inside the leather seat of her Packard and slammed the door shut. She keyed the engine and brought her car to life. Still in a flimsy camisole and silk shorts with blue velvet slippers, Carol backed herself out and stepped on the gas. She had to get Therese. Who knows what the storm could do?

She went to the office building where her lover worked, but seeing all the blinds pulled over and drawn with no lights on, Carol knew nobody was in there. Sighing, she wheeled around and headed for Central Park. She drove aimlessly around the iron wired fence and saw nothing but empty park benches and overflowing ponds. Another rumble of thunder came and went, making Carol's heart leap near enough the back of her throat. 

_Therese, baby, where are you?_ Carol leaned towards the wheel with both hands, trying to search between the swishing blades of her windshield wipers. She had finally come up to a bus stop, a cubicle with plexiglass walls and a wooden bench to sit on. Sitting there with a drenched newspaper over her head, sat Therese, who looked more like a drowned kitten than anything. 

Relieved, Carol pressed her hand on the horn, blaring the sound to make Therese look up. She clutched her canvas shoulder bag and raced over towards the car, splashing through puddles.

"You should have stayed inside where it was safe!" Carol snapped as soon as Therese got into the passenger seat, slamming her door shut. "You could've been hurt! There's lightning!"

"Carol, it's okay, I'm fine," Therese mumbled. She looked down at the dripping newspaper on her lap. "I just thought I could wait until the storm died down a bit..."

"I was worried, alright?" Carol sighed, stepping on the gas with her slipper foot once more. It took a few seconds for Therese to realize what the blonde was wearing and smirked. 

"I like the outfit," she commented. 

Carol sideways glanced at her and perked up a smile. All of her anxiety and frustration evaporated the moment Therese put her hand on top of her bare thigh. 

"Easy, tiger," Carol chuckled. "We're almost home."


End file.
